Frozen Pizza
by Dwarven Runes
Summary: An intrepid pizza delivery boy makes his way to deliver a pizza. Grouchily.
1. Frozen Pizza

"Dude, it's your turn to deliver."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the order?"

"Over there. Lady just wants a cheese pizza. Easy."

"Uh huh. What's the address?"

"Um… top of the Northern Mountain."

"What the… Seriously? Someone seriously lives up there?"

"Yeah, man, I know. Insane, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah… how the heck am I supposed to get up there?"

"I don't care. Just get up there in forty minutes."

"Forty? What do you mean, forty? When did this order come in?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"The heck, man! I was supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago! Give me that stupid pizza. And for your sake, I hope she tips well."

"Just remember. Get up there in forty minutes, or she gets the pizza free and you pay for it."

"Yeah, whatever. Jerk."

* * *

"Here's your pizza, ma'am."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. How much was that again?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure if I actually had any money. You know, I think I left my wallet down in the castle. Say, this pizza's cold."

"Sorry about that, ma'am. I'd give you a refund, but I already paid for your pizza."

"It's no problem, really. Cold pizza never bothered me anyway."

* * *

**Hellooo! (listens) Bit of an echooooo there. Oh, looooooooooook. It got even longer. Huh.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this oneshot! Please review, follow, favorite, read again... whatever makes you happy!**

**Feel free to check out my profile. **

**And, as always, thanks for reading, and stay awesome!**

**-D. Runes**


	2. Chester Likes Pizza

A lone figure staggered across the snow. His scarf flapped about his neck, exposing his face to the biting wind. Then, it fluttered away, torn from his possession by an icy blast. He shivered, but let it fly away, looking after it mournfully. His hands were full with something more important than a mere scarf. He was on an important, time-sensitive mission that was in danger of going critical.

The pizza was getting cold.

Despite his best efforts to keep it warm by tucking it under his coat, it was getting cold. He already knew this delivery was long over-due. But he would press on, and deliver his pizza if it was the last thing he did.

But seriously, he thought. The top of the Northern Mountain? Geez Louise, but this was a climb. No wonder this lady ordered out. He felt sorry for the Chinese take-out place.

But then he remembered that they had a sleigh, and forgot all about feeling sorry for them. Lucky dogs.

He spotted his destination, and grinned. He pressed on doggedly, moving faster now that his target was in sight. Ha. This would show _him_. He muttered to himself, "Ha. What's he trying to do, get rid of me? Can I borrow the sled, I said. It's cold up there, I said. No, man, you got this, he said. I believe in you, he said. It's not that cold, he said. It's all in your head, he said. Ha! Not that cold? What kind of idiot does he think I am? I mean, yeah, I've already done this run like twice, so I should be used to it by now, but still! Why does he hate me so much?" He stopped, and turned to look back the way he had come. "Just let me borrow the stupid sled!" he shouted towards the warm little pizza hut where his boss was sipping hot chocolate by the brick oven. He wasn't expecting a response, but…

"GO AWAY."

He turned around. Good grief.

"Wait! No, stop! I have pizza, see? Food! For the lady! See? No. No. What're you doing? Snowman. Stop. Hey. Hey! Stop! Hey! Hey, lady! Call off your snowman!"

"Chester! Put that nice man down this instant. There you go. Good snowman. Give him some of the pizza."

"Uh… here, I guess."

They watched the snowman munch happily away.

"So… where'd you get him?"

"I made him."

"You made him? That's cool. Why'd you make him?"

She gave him a look. He shivered.

"Never mind. Say, do you know a quicker way out of here? Like an ice slide, or something?"

The lady gave him another look, and went inside without another word. The snowman stood and turned toward him ominously.

"GO AWAY."

"Aw, man! Hey, what're you doing? What did I say, man? What did I… Hey. Is that a cliff? Are you gonna… Oh no. Oh no. I wanna liiiive! Don't do it! NO! NOOOOOoooooo….!"

*poof*

…

"Don't worry, I'm okay! And, hey, I'm down here faster! Awesome!"

* * *

**So I noticed I've got cookies said my original oneshot was too short. So I took that as a request for another oneshot. So I made this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! I made it twice as long as my other one, I think. Our mysterious pizza delivery boy met Chester today, so I did my best with that interaction. If you want another, just let me know, and I will do my best.**

**Please feel free to review, follow, favorite, read again, whatever you want! I've got lots of random oneshots on my profile, so stop by if you like.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and stay awesome!**

**-D. Runes**


End file.
